<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the next life by Trashcan_mar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042197">In the next life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_mar/pseuds/Trashcan_mar'>Trashcan_mar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, From BBH's pov, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Platonic Relationships, weird au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_mar/pseuds/Trashcan_mar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Implied character death// (If you didn't see the other warning before)</p><p> </p><p>(Small au where in the past lives BBH was like a galactic warlord) </p><p>The past intertwines with the present and creates a future with similar outcomes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Badboyhalo and Skeppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the next life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It might sound odd cause the I wrote it doesn't describe a lot. Sorry if it gets confusing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know that in my old life I was a bad person. I hurt people, a lot of people, especially the people I loved. </p><p>	I knew our friendship would last a lifetime. </p><p>	We grew up together, I was the trickster back then. We were still innocent. </p><p>	I wished it stayed like that. </p><p>	When the ship landed. You stood waiting for a menacing warlord. Instead, you gazed upon my face. I saw those tears as you screamed. You probably thought I didn’t hear you when I turned my back and walked away. </p><p>	You screamed ‘You monster’ and I knew that you’d never look at me the same.</p><p>	When you stabbed me, I said, “In the next life, I promise I shall slay you!” and then I died in your arms. </p><p>	The last thing I felt was the warm tears of yours upon my face. Funny how I still loved you no matter what happened. </p><p>	Life, death, and… rebirth. </p><p>	I sprung to life without any memory of who or what I was. Everything was lost and I was no longer that person. </p><p>	I lived as if I did something wrong, all the bad things that happened to me was deserved. I lived in a constant state of confusion. Why did I deserve this? Who did I wrong?</p><p>	I ran away, I didn’t belong there. Then I stumbled upon them and found some worthy friends. Although we didn’t see eye to eye all the time, we were friends… were friends. <br/>	Then I found you again. We didn’t remember each other but funny enough it felt like we had known each other for a lifetime. </p><p>	You were the trickster this time. </p><p>	Even if your pranks sometimes pushed me a little bit too hard. I could never find myself hating you. </p><p>	It was hard to hate you. </p><p>	I know you cared as well. When you gave yourself up to the egg.</p><p>	Though I lost you. I could feel the same pain you did. That day, you probably felt the same. </p><p>	I couldn’t give up on you, I tried everything. I felt the anger boiling inside but sadness overwhelmed it. </p><p>	We were now back in those positions. Now, you're the one who is wounded and me with the weapon. I had to keep that promise. </p><p>	Yet, I’m bad at keeping promises. </p><p>	When you were finally in control again, I was glad that I’ll die in your arms instead of that monster. </p><p>	You held me close as I started to lose consciousness. </p><p>	I couldn’t bear to lose you, and live the rest of my existence while knowing I killed my best friend. </p><p>	It’s raining, it’s getting colder out. Funny, the last feeling was warm, salty tears. Now cold, fresh rain. Though I can still feel your warmth. </p><p>	Reality fades, the world around me dims. </p><p>	I just got you back and now I have to go. </p><p>	What a strange fate. </p><p>	I know we’ll meet again, in the next life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this as I thought about random aus and hcs I have in my head rn. Also, I listening to 'What falling in love feels like (slowed + 1 hour)'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>